Curtain of rain
by Eraman
Summary: When you don't want anyone on the inside looking out or block the evils of the world looking in you pull down the curtain. Can a little fall of rain do the same?


**This is for .Tuggy's contest and well... it's kinda odd and didn't turn out like I planned from the beginning :P The sentence I chose... well I guess you know which one it is already.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy", the little black, red and white kitten asked lying between her mother's paws and looking out of the den door into the pouring rain.<p>

"Yes sweetie", her father answered standing a bit from them drying off with a towel after coming in from the rain.

"Why are you always out when it rains? Uncle Munkus is never out when it rains."

"That's because Uncle Munkus is a wuss who says that the rain destroys his shiny silver armor of a coat."

His mate laughed.

"Now Alonzo that's not true", she said chuckling.

"Okay it isn't", Alonzo said and his kitten wagged her little black finger at him. Like she'd seen Jenn do dozens of times.

"Bad daddy!" she said. "Don't lie! Lies are bad for your health!"

Alonzo and Bomba laughed at that.

"If you lie to your mother maybe", Alonzo said and Bomba stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey I never lie to you!"

"Oh so why where you out in the rain this time", Bomba asked calmly and Alonzo looked sheepish.

"I was… I…"

"Yes", Bomba urged.

"I was just… looking after her."

Bomba sighed. "Alonzo…"

"I know it's been many years Bomba but I just have to… I can't help it's like I'm having… having… what does the humans call it again?"

"OCD my love, obsessive-compulsive disorder."

"That."

"But honey it was many years ago!"

"And still it's part of my childhood."

"What is daddy", the kitten asked. Alonzo looked at her and then out at the pouring rain. He didn't say anything he just went out in the rain again and let it soak him. How could he tell his little girl of the horrible life he lived as little and that the rain was the only thing that he could always count on? The only thing that would always look after him. Rain had been his playmate, his mother, his father, his brother, his sister… his childhood.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A little kitten, not older than a month were limping down an alley towards his 'home'. He was bloody and bruised after trying to steal some food from a bunch of high alley cats. It hadn't ended so well on his part so now he was hurt **and** hungry. And on top of all that it was going to rain, he knew it, he could feel it._

_The kittens 'home' was an overturned trashcan where he'd dragged in a pillow and an old jacket and that took the little thing ages. He now limped in and collapsed on his bed and started to lick his wounds. Trying to ignore his rumbling stomach that was so hungry it ached. He sniffled as he tried to move his injured paw. He took one look at it and saw that some of his toes were dislocated. He cried because he knew what that meant. Either he pulls them right through horrible pain or he left it alone and lost all use of his small paw. He needed his paws to survive so he bit his lip and pulled his toes right. He bit into his lip so it drew blood and he screamed in pain. He heard the rain starting and just lied there crying and shivering._

_That's when he heard it, the evil laughter and he looked up and saw a big ginger tom looking at him._

_"Well well well what do we have here", the tom asked and got closer and Alonzo backed up so far away from him that he could. "An abandoned little kit that seems to be injured."_

_"Go 'way", Alonzo whimpered._

_"No. I am here to rescue you." The tom held out a paw._

_"Weally?" the kitten asked and limped a little bit towards the outstretched paw._

_"Of course. I saw what you tried to do those mean alley cats. And I saw what they did to you."_

_"You weally wanna?" Alonzo took the tom's paw and got pulled out. The big tom was holding him up in the air by the paw Alonzo had grabbed his with._

_"Of course not you little rat!" he yelled. "I saw you trying to steal **my** catnip and **my **food!"_

_"I didn' know", Alonzo wailed and tried to get loose but the big tom put long claws towards his throat._

_"I am going to kill you now", the big tom said._

_"No no no!" Alonzo trashed wildly to get loose but it didn't work. He cried and struggled but the big tom just grinned and prepared to kill him. Alonzo could hear an odd sound above them and then as lightning lit the sky there was a "ritch" sound and water cascade down on him and the ginger tom. It was so much water that the ginger tom got washed out of the alley and the little tom kit got washed into his home, but his home didn't get wet. The kitten coughed up a lot of water and then started to shiver._

_"Are you okay", a sweet voice said and he looked up. He saw a queen standing outside in the alley, but it was hard to make out what she looked like in the pouring rain. Alonzo nodded mutely and the queen said:_

_"Good, he won't bother you again. Just remember that rain is good, it washes blood and filth away." Alonzo closed his eyes but when he opened them again the queen was gone. He hurried outside to see if he could see her but there were not a trace of her. The rain was drenching him, but it also cleaned his wounds and washed all blood and filth away._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>After that day good things always happened to Alonzo when it rained. He got cleaned up, his muscles relaxed, he got Bomba for his mate, his daughter was born and other things too. The rain looked after him like a parent or an older sibling. But he still hadn't found that queen in the rain. He would go out in the rain to look for her but never found her. He desperately wanted to know who had saved him. He shook his head and went inside again and his daughter looked up at him. Alonzo walked over and picked her up and hugged her.<p>

"Daddy you're all wet", she shrieked. "I get wet!"

"Rain-water is good baby", he said. "It washes everything bad away."

"It does daddy?"

"Of course. Rain is like a curtain you pull down when you are afraid and it blocks out all the bad."

"Like a childhood curtain", Bomba chuckled. "You don't want to remember some stuff so you pull it down."

"Rain keeps most cats in good or bad", Alonzo said. "You are never as safe on the streets as you are during rain."

"Really", his kitten said but nor him or his mate noticed the mischief in her eyes.

"Yes", her mother said. "Now-" She was cut short when her kitten shot out from the den. "ALONZO!"

"Yes my love", Alonzo said trying to keep a laugh in.

"This is your fault!"

"I know."

"Well don't just stand there! Go and get her!"

"Of course." Alonzo hurried outside and followed his kitten, but instead of grabbing her and taking her inside he played with her. Rain was about to curtain another childhood, this one much better than the last. This time it would blind all evil things in the world from looking in on a small kitten and her dad. Last time it blinded an un-loving mother and father seeing their unhappy kitten turning happy.

No one saw the queen that was hidden by the rain watch over the kitten, now turned tom, that she had looked after so many years ago. After all who could find a special rain drop in rain fall?


End file.
